Jessica Hagedorn
| birth_place = Manila, Philippines | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = playwright, writer, poet, storyteller, musician, multimedia performance artist | spouse = }} Jessica Tarahata Hagedorn (born 1949) is a Filipino-American poet, playwright, storyteller, musician, and multimedia performance artist. Life Hagedorn was born in Manila, Philippines, to a Scots-Irish-French-Filipino mother and a Filipino-Spanish father with a Chinese ancestor. Moving to San Francisco in 1963, Hagedorn received her education at the American Conservatory Theater training program. To further pursue playwriting and music, she moved to New York City in 1978. Joseph Papp produced Hagesorn's 1st play, Mango Tango, in 1978. Her other productions include Tenement Lover, Holy Food, and Teenytown. Her mixed media style often incorporates song, poetry, images, and spoken dialogue. In 1985, 1986, and 1988, she received MacDowell Colony fellowships, which helped enable her to write the novel Dogeaters, which illuminates many different aspects of Filipino experience, focusing on the influence of America through radio, television, and movie theaters. She shows the complexities of the love-hate relationship many Filipinos in diaspora feel toward their past. She lives in New York City with her younger daughter. Recognition Her novel Dogeaters (1990) won an American Book Award, and was a finalist for the National Book Award.Jessica Hagedorn, Poetry Foundation. Web, May 6, 2018. In 1998, La Jolla Playhouse produced a stage adaptation. Publications Poetry *''Soul / Sacrifice''. San Francisco: Momo's Press, 197-? *''Dangerous Music''. San Francisco: Momo's Press, 1975. *''The Woman Who Thought She Was More than a Samba''. San Francisco: Momo's Press, 1978. *''Visions of a Daughter, Foretold: Four poems, 1980-1993''. Milwaukee, WI: Woodland Pattern Book Center / Kenosha, WI: Light & Dust Books, 1994. Play *''Mango Tango''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street, 2004. *''Teeny Town''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street, 2004. *''Silent Movie''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street, 2004. *''Tenement Lover''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street, 2004. *''Holy Food''. Alexandria, VA: Alexander Street, 2004. Novels *''Dogeaters''. New York: Pantheon, 1990; London: Pandora, 1990. *''The Gangster of Love''. New York & Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1996. *''Dream Jungle''. New York: Viking, 2003. *''Toxicology''. New York: Viking, 2011. Short fiction *''Pet Food and Tropical Apparitions'' (novella). San Francisco: Momo's Press, 1981. *''Two Stories'' (engravings by Charles Henrikson). Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1992. Non-fiction *''Burning Heart: A portrait of the Philippines'' (photos by Marissa Roth). New York: Rizzoli, 1999. Collected editions *''Danger and Beauty'' (poetry & prose). New York: Penguin, 1993; San Francisco: City Lights, 2004. Edited *''Charlie Chan is Dead: An anthology of contemporary Asian American fiction''. Harmondsworth, UK, & New York: Penguin, 1993. *''Charlie Chan is Dead 2: At home in the world: An anthology of contemporary Asian American fiction''. New York: Penguin, 2003. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jessica Hagedorn, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 5, 2014. Audio / video *''Jessica Hagedorn: Reading from Dogeaters, and three poems'' (cassette). Columbia, MO : American Audio Prose Library, 1994. See also *Filipino-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Fonds * Guide to the Jessica Tarahata Hagedorn Papers at the Bancroft Library Notes External links ;Poems *Online poems by Jessica Hagedorn. *Jessica Hagedorn at the Poetry Foundation ;Audio / video *Jessica Hagedorn & The Gangster Choir - Tenement Lover (MP3 file) from the LP "A Diamond Hidden In The Mouth Of A Corpse" (1985) hosted on UbuWeb. *Jessica Hagedorn at YouTube ;Books *Jessica Hagedorn at Amazon.com ;About *Jessica Hagedorn (1949- ) at Modern American Poetry Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:American dramatists and playwrights of Asian descent Category:American novelists Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American writers of Filipino descent Category:American writers of Chinese descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:Filipino emigrants to the United States Category:Filipino novelists Category:Filipino women writers Category:Filipino people of Spanish descent Category:Filipino people of Chinese descent Category:People from Manila Category:Writers from New York City Category:American novelists of Asian descent Category:Postmodern writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American women writers Category:Women poets Category:American poets of Filipino descent Category:Filipino-American poets